The present invention relates to an improved storage structure intended, among other uses, to provide low cost storage for grain materials. While low cost storage structures have shown potential for use as clean, efficient grain storage facilities, there are still persistant technological problems to be solved in the management and control of the storage structures and of the materials stored in them.
Current state-of-the-art low cost storage structures generally include a fabric cover positioned over a pile of particulate material to protect the material from the effects of the weather during the storage period. Prior art storage structures have also included a cover suspended over the stored grain or particulate material. The particulate material is then deposited under the cover. The covers of storage structures are sometimes stabilized by reinforcing ribs on the upper surface of the cover. Other prior art storage structures include a plurality of weights, such as tires, spaced at intervals over the top cover. The weights prevent the wind from blowing the cover off the top of the material being stored. Further prior art storage structures have also utilized a blower or fan generated vacuum to hold the cover in position against the top of the pile.
One problem with the covering of a pile of grain with a fabric cover occurs when concentric wrinkles or pockets form in the covering. As the particulate material is being deposited in the storage structure under the cover, the particulate material is caught by the pockets or wrinkles in the cover. This can cause interruptions in the filling of the structure, and damage to the cover.
In prior art covers where the center of the cover is elevated so that grain or other material may be placed below the cover, there is no structural support during filling to counteract wind forces.
The present invention provides a reliable, efficient, and low cost method and apparatus for storing grain without loss of its quality.